Usagi
Lord Usagi is a character from the Goshibito webcomic and the advisary of the titular Goshibito. He is the current ruler (self-proclaimed) of the Azuma Empirehttp://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/5/, the former adviser of Emperor Kuma and a former Goshibito. He is nicknamed "Demon". Appearance Usagi is an average size male with shory blond hair and navy blue eues. He has a scar on his right cheek, after Taka's attack. He is seen wearing eastern-stylized clothes in dark colours. History Before promotion Not much is known about Usagi's past. It is mentioned that he was one of the earliest Goshibito members along with Taka and Allman. While being a Royal Swordsmen, he, like the rest of the group was promoted to Kuma's personal body guard and chosed by the other members as his chief adviser (obtaining the title Daishibito)http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/84/. Daishibito days While being the chief adviser, Usagi created a military group called the Palace Swords, which were supoused to be a backup army for Red Royal Swordsmen palace formation. One night when the Goshibito were absent from the Palace, Usagi and his Palace swords attempted to takeover Azuma Empire's throne. He encounters Taka, who returned to the palace with the rest of the group. Usagi used his Darkness magic to avoid the Thief's attack and delivered a deadly cut to Nashi, who at the time was with Taka. Usagi almoust Taka which was prevented by Taka's Hassen Mayonaka and Allman's intervention''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/303/''. Few days after the Goshibito ran from the palace he anounced that the group killed Emperor Kuma, becoming the ruler of Azuma''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/79/''. Also he treated Nashi, who survied his attack. He told her, after blocking her memories, that the Goshibito killed her father. Five years later Usagi is mentioned to still rule over Azuma. When Usagi found out that Nashi ran from the palace he send Akame to Yasai to bring her back and defeat Taka and Shirotora. Also, in secret, he send his chief adviser, Dragoma Zefir to keep an eye on Akame''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/126/'' and to bring him back alive to the palace''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/127/''. Some time later Usagi is seen on the throne of the Royal palace where he hires a mysterious bounty hunter named 'Mister Polk' and mentions that he earlier hired two world famous bounty hunters - Domino and Saburo Sankawa''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/195''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/196. After the Goshibito and Nashi made a successful run fron Nikukyuh, Usagi calls Akame to settle the case of Akame's attemp to kill Nashi. In rage Usagi attacks Akame but eventually kills one of Akame's subordinares, as he sees him precious to his plan''Chapter 24 "Akame and Usagi". Strenght Usagi is using a Gaia-type magic 'Darkness'. All abillities of his magic are unknow but (like all Gaia-type magic abillities) he is seen to spread after Taka's attack. Also, Taka deduces that he used his magic to block Nashi's memories of the Goshibito and the night of betrayal. .]] Swords Usagi is seen to wield an unknown ancient sword. He attacked Nashi with it using "Yami Yume (jap. "Dark Dreams")". It's hilt has three circles with dots in the middle. The abillities of the sword are unknown. Fights * Usagi vs. Taka (interupted). Others * Although he is mentioned in ''Five Death Men'' and has a flashback appearance in the chapter he wasn't introduced untill "The Night of Betrayal". * Usagi's current appearance is first shown on ''Akame'' cover and on the third special page but Usagi's official main plotline introduction took place in Nikukyuh. * Usagi's name is a japanese word meaning 'rabbit'. References Category:Azuma inhabitants Category:Swordsmen Category:Goshibito Category:Ancient Swords Users Category:Azuma rulers Category:Former Royal Swordsmen Category:Characters